One Punch Saiyan
by Sushi Studio's
Summary: In order to stop Majin Buu, two warriors became one, forming possibly the strongest warrior in the universe, destroying Majin Buu. But the real challenge is next, can Vegetto conquer his inner demons? Or will he lose himself?
1. Birth of Vegetto

" _I'm neither Kakarot or Vegeta, I am Super Vegetto!"_

 **Age 774** , _a terror known as Majin buu was resurrected. Leaving nothing but destruction and terror in his way. After several chances to capitalized on victories, they've failed. But thanks to elder kai who gave Goku the potara earrings, he used it to fused with Vegeta in order to create the strongest being, Vegetto._

 _Toying with Majin Buu at his best, devising a plan to save his family and friends, manipulating Buu's temper, he allowed himself to be absorbed. Not letting down his barrier, he was able to free everyone from Buu's grasp._

 _With a drop in Buu's power, something ominous is rising within him. Join us on a epic journey of 'One Punch Saiyan'._

"This isn't good, something ain't right about this…"Said the potara saiyan. Placing everyone he had on him down on the floor, surfacing towards the now small majin.

Dende, and Hercule hurried towards the others.

"Are they going to be alright? They haven't woke up yet,"Observing the fallen z-fighters.

"Yes, they're just unconscious, don't worry," replied earth's guardian. Looking towards the sky he notices the change in Buu.

"Oh wow, it's as if he no longer holds a form of purity in his heart." ears picked up on what he heard, rushing towards him.

"Hey now, the good Buu is still in there...right?" Hearing pain in Hercule's voice, Dende simply shook his head.

"Afraid not, just moments ago I was able to sense a small fragment, now...it's nothing but pure evil." Confirming Dende.

Hercule walks away, falling on his knees having a dazed look. Bee, licks the side of cheek, who's non-responsive at the moment.

 _Sacred world of the kai's_

Elder and Supreme kai, observe sequence of events that's happening on earth. Kibito face, sweating of concern, elder kai, noticing the distraught look on his younger half face.

"What's the matter boy? You seen this version of Buu?" Confirming with a simple nod.

"I'll never forget that look in his eyes. All of my fellow kai's, dying to this demon. Earth in trouble." On the verge of panicking, elder kai looks back in the crystal ball.

"Vegetto should make quick work of Buu now. His power significantly more powerful, and he haven't touched the surface." said the wise kai.

Shaking his head once more, "It's not Buu's power that's dangerous. It's his none hesitation of destruction." Realizing what he meant, he must agree this could be troublesome.

"I see, and what Vegetto had displayed, his arrogance can cost him." Shin looking up from the ball and towards his elder.

"Yea, let's hope we're wrong on this one."

 _Back on earth_

Alerted, Vegetto eyes widened. Buu created a gigantic ball of ki.

' _Is he crazy? He'll destroy the planet!"_ Forming his hands together, kame style.

Buu dropped down his planet buster, aiming at the planet's core, intercepting, Vegetto timing it well, sending Buu's attack outer space.

His eyes opened up more, looking towards, the saiyan way. Who's having a cocky smirk on his face.

"Hey, Buu. If you're looking to destroy this planet you'll have to get through me first!" Declared, earth's last hope.

His energy starts to pick up, steam pouring through Buu's pores, pounding his chest, the screaming is too much even for Vegetto who plugged both of his ears.

Dende and Hercule fling back, with a tree saving them from going further away.

"Ugh, it's like chalk scraping against the board!" Dende said, holding both sides of his ears.

Having enough of Buu's screeching, he vanishes. Behind Buu, quickly kicking him away, using enough force to leave a hole in his stomach.

The pink monster, confused at what just happened. Looking down, he's triggered. Once again, Vegetto's speed is just too much, this time elbowing him on top of his head, causing Buu to tumble.

This time not being the aggressor, he waits for the wild beast to charge, putting up his defences.

Regenerating, angry. Rushing towards his enemy, Vegetto charged up five of his finger tips, hurdling them at Buu, each of them connecting, a part of his body is slow to recover. Its as if he's dying.

'One more and it's over' Stretching his arm, four fingers stretched out instead of his thumb, the sky darkened, drawing a huge amount of ki.

Buu, unable to function properly. Watches helplessly at his own end.

"Hope Yemma have mercy on your soul in the afterlife...BIG BANG ATTACK!" Bursting from his hand, Buu is engulfed by Vegetto's attacked, hearing one last yell from the majin, the blast levitates and burst through earth's peaceful skies.

"Yes! He did it!" Cheered both Kai's who both are hugging circling around the crystal ball.

"Mhm-mhm, that's my pupil alright." said the blue deity, taking credit but also proud of both saiyan's resolved.

Back on earth, which is saved, thanks to others can worry about restoring everything back to normal.

Reverting back to his base form, appearing beside Dende and Hercule.

"You really did it! You've won!" Cheered the namekian.

Vegetto looks down at Dende, having a warm smile. His face returns to it's serious stoic as he has unfinished business.

"Dende, heal the others. I'm going to namek." Instant transmitting.

Hercule eyes popped open, not believing what he just witnessed.

"Um-did he just vanished out of thin air?" Dende, chuckle's used to the earthling being surprised.

"Yes, of course. He's going to my home world to bring everyone back to life." Processing what he just heard. Something like this is what he'd seen on tv before.

"You're telling me, there's another planet besides earth, that can bring people back to life?" Not buying it for a second, Dende nods his head, ecstatic over the news.

"Yes, it may sound impossible to you, which I understand completely. But just watch, in a matter of moments everything will go back to normal." Rushing towards his friends, he begins to heal.

Hercule eyes are smaller, his brain fried."Hehe...I need to take a nap."

 _Planet Namek_

Making it towards his destination, he looks over at namekians inhibitors, waving at them.

"Hi, I know this is sudden but-" Watching the nameks placing the dragon balls near him, bowing their heads. Stepping in front of Vegetto is namek's guardian Moori who welcomes the visitor with a smile.

"Welcome, friend. We saw everything that happened on Earth and we're prepared to wish everyone who was killed by that monster." Satisfied. Vegetto nods his head, standing back.

Moori hands hovering over the dragon balls, summoning the ancient dragon. **"Takkaraput pop porunga pupiritt paro!"**

The skies darkened, as the three suns consumed into the dark abyss, Vegetto would feel uncertain, depending which memories he went by.

Swooshing in the air, covering half of the sky, Porunga is summoned.

"YOU HAVE COLLECTED SEVEN DRAGONBALLS AND HAVE SUMMONED ME. THINK WISELY AND TELL ME YOUR THREE WISHES."

Moori, translated in his native language to wish everyone pure who was killed by Buu back to life.

"EVERYONE THAT WAS PURE WHO WERE KILLED BY MAJIN BUU IS BACK TO LIFE, YOU HAVE TWO MORE WISHES."

Glancing over to Vegetto."Right, I also want the environment of earth to be back to how it was before Babidi and his men showed up."

"Understood."Translating once more, Porunga nodded his head."THE ENVIRONMENT, IS RESTORED, YOU HAVE ONE MORE WISH."

His heart skipped a beat, excited to finally be free and two again.

"Elder Moori, the third wish is for me to be Goku and Vegeta again."Nodding his head, he began translating the wish.

"THAT IS WELL BEYOND MY POWER TO GRANT." The news left something inside of Vegetto, empty. Not showing it on his face, shaking it off, he bows to Moori and the other namekians.

"I thank you for the wishes, the third wish is up to you." Moori looks back once more to Porunga."You may return Porunga, thank you for your time."

"VERY WELL, FAREWELL!" All seven of namek's dragon balls lifts off the ground, soaring different directions over the big green planet.

Planting two fingers on his head, ready to transmit back to earth, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back he sees elder Moori.

"You may not be able to return to who you once were, but don't let it hinder you. Find yourself." Taking every word, Moori said to heart. Vegetto grins, not showing how much that meant to him for such encouragement.

"Thank you, once again elder. Farewell." Transmitting off namek.

 _Planet earth_

Everything was like it once was, civilization alive and moving. However a lot of people are out of their cars standing in the middle of the street.

"Woah dude, I thought I was dead?" said a blonde skater, looking down at his hands.

"Was that all a bad dream?" it was a woman looking out her window, seeing everything is alright.

"That was real, I was there when Majin Buu showed up to my city." an orange haired teenager talking to himself had said.

While the masses worldwide want in the look-out, everyone was just as confused. It was thanks to Dende, who transpired what happened.

"So you mean, Buu's actually dead?" Krillin amazed, tears coming down his eyes.

Yamcha bringing his fist together."I knew it! Goku's the man!" Dende, sneezed, uncommonly, rubs his head, chuckling a bit.

"Actually Yamcha, it wasn't Goku alone, he had assistance."

"Wait-you mean...Vegeta helped too?" said Bulma, desperate for a yes.

Laughing to himself in embarrassment, trying to find the words to put it.

"Well...you see-"Just then Vegetto had appeared, who's nervously look at everybody, happy to see them again, but afraid of them rejecting him.

"Um-who's that?" Videl questioned, Gohan have a strange feeling about this.

Piccolo walks up closer to Vegetto, deciding to speak up.

"His ki is similar to Goku's and Vegeta's. No in fact it's one in the same."

Everyone jump back at that statement."Wait so you're telling me, he's like Cell? But more of a saiyan?" asked the dwarf, to which Piccolo found annoyed by his question.

"Allow me to explain, I'm neither Goku or Vegeta, I'm Vegetto. They both fused to make me. Except unlike Trunks and Goten, this fusion is more...permanent."

"WHAT!" Shouted everyone, except Chi-Chi and Bulma, one who fainted, while the other held her hand close to her heart.

 **Sushi notes**

 _Thanks to all who's reading this, and hope you're having a good day/night! I seen this story been done before, but it usually tend to ignore the psychological aspect of Vegito. Reason why I wanted to do this, center a story on a op character and write about other flaws he suffers from, which I'll get to later down the line._

 _Any concerns for why I'm calling him "Vegetto" instead of "Vegito" is me going by his name in the manga, paying homage to his origins._

 _Any reviews, make sure to leave them and I'll try my best to answer, for now take care and God bless!_


	2. Self love

**Peaceful saga Part 1- Self love**

It's been two days since the defeat of Majin Buu, and his reveal to the others of who he was. Although it was a hard pill to swallow that both of their friends, Goku and Vegeta now gone.

Some have accepted the fused Saiyan for who he was, his own person.

Meditating by the waterfall in , collecting his thoughts. Easing stress, knowing the past couple of days were a struggle.

"Vegetto, food ready!" called his half wife. Mention of food brought happiness to his face, resembling that of Goku's.

Rushing inside, he stops, seeing his eldest son coming from his room.

"Hello, Gohan." said Vegetto, not knowing where's Gohan stance at with him.

"Oh, uh hi...father." smiling politely at his half father.

Gohan really held no contempt or anger towards Vegetto, understanding who he is. And that's everything his original father, Goku was.

Despite having Vegeta apart of him, he grew to acknowledge, the prince's fortitude.

Grinning at the boy, putting a thumbs up, he hears an ecstatic little boy coming behind him.

"Daddy!" Goten, jumping to his father's arms who catched him, and put him on his shoulder.

"Ah, yes my son. Great seeing you again."Warmed and fuzzy, Vegetto cheek brushes against the little boy's.

Goten, just like Gohan, held no hard feelings towards Vegetto. Finally meeting his original father Goku, it was just for one day, even if the love was immediate. Vegetto quickly filled the void understanding who he is.

Chi-Chi, smiles. Happy Goten accepted him in the family.

But her smile, quickly turns into a frown. His appearance is a mess, knowing he just came from the woods. "Ugh, Goten!"

The boys of Son family, flinching at her tone. Deciding if they should run or hear her out.

"You're going upstairs and taking a bath first, you're filthy."

Goten, who's let down from his father shoulder. Has his head down for a moment.

"But, mom can that wait? I'm hungry."

Chi-Chi, wouldn't have any of it."No, Goten. You know better, CLEAN mister!"

"Yes, mom…" the boy mumbled.

The saiyan youth, quickly walks upstairs. Knowing it's a losing battle.

Turning her attention, towards her husband, looking at his appearance. Wearing the same gi, when he fought Buu, noticing the holes and tears in them.

Laughing inwardly to herself. The look on his face, pride and arrogance, something Vegeta had a lot, but his lack of appearance is something similar to Goku.

Not liking how she looking at him, offended. "What's with that silly look on your face?" Biting his tongue, memories from Goku resurface. But the response he's about to get was unexpected.

"Nothing. You can finish eating, you can wash up after, and I'll fetch you some old clothes, that Goku use to wear."

Nodding his head, stomach growling, everything on the table look scrumptious. BBQ Pork and rice. Fish, and stew. Rubbing his hands together, taking a seat chowing down.

Gohan, Goten and Chi-Chi, watches baffled at his appetite. Finished, he burps, rubbing his belly, having a sheepish grin on his face.

"That hit the spot! Thank you a bunch Chi-Chi." heading upstairs to take a bath.

 _2 hours later_

Looking at the clothes, that Chi-Chi gave him, he paused for a moment, feeling doubt inside him. Why is he here? Why does it feel so much at home? Was it because of Goku's memories? Or was it because everyone here accepted him as his own?

Questioning himself, he thinks back to the other day when he was visiting Capsule corp.

" _You're Not my dad! He wouldn't have such a stupid look on his face."_

" _Give him time, you know how kids are, Trunks, loves you just need to come to terms with everything." Bulma explained._

 _Vegetto, feeling bad about the whole situation, letting her know of his departure for the time being, before transmitting away._

Putting on a white shirt, before placing a red button up shirt over it. Looking in the mirror, he laughs to himself, from Goku's memories. He wore this when Chi-Chi forced him and Piccolo to get a driver's license.

But quickly, the incident with Trunks came rushing back.

' _Could there been another way to defeat Buu?'_ Thinking of scenarios to beat him without resorting to fusing permanently.

Chi-Chi, knocked on the door, before entering.

"You look nice, but those pants are so high up." Covering her mouth, trying to muffle the laughters.

Blushing at embarrassment."Quiet, woman or I'll blast you all!"

His threat came off playfully, Chi-Chi deciding to play along.

"Oh no you big bad monster. Don't hurt little ole me!" In mock tone. Vegetto, huffs looking the other way before looking back at the earthling woman.

"So...how was it at Bulma's?" Ox king daughter wondered.

"It was alright. The boy hate me." Disappointed, really wanted his acception, Chi-Chi walking up to his back and place her head on his back. Feeling her soft touch.

"He's just as stubborn as Vegeta, you should know he doesn't mean harm." She hardly knew Trunks relationship with his father, but one thing for sure was he cared deeply for him.

"Yea…" Still motionless, at Chi-Chi touch, catching herself, moving away. Blushing.

"Sorry, I shouldn't ha-" Vegetto place his hands on her shoulders, shaking his head.

"It's quite alright, but I do think I should go to capsule corp." Agreeing, Vegetto let's go, ready to transmit away.

'Vegetto.' Pausing, taken by surprise. The same voice repeats itself.

'Oh, Supreme kai, what's up?'

'Hope I'm not intervening with anything but it's important that you make here. Elder kai and I have a proposition for you."

Wondering if this have to do with another threat, postponing any plans on visiting capsule corp.

'On the way.' Cutting off their telepathic communication. Glancing back at his wife before vanishing.

 _Sacred world of the kai's_

This world, really lived up to it name. The calmness, purity and beautiful skies is enough to put everything at ease.

Kibito and elder kai, awaits for the saiyan arrival. Old kai however is reading dirty magazine's, having a perverted tone in his voice, with every flip of a page.

Face-palmed, thinking how he ever became a kai.

Appearing before them, elder kai startled, as the magazine hit's Vegetto in the face.

Not knowing how to react, Kibito intervene."Ah, yes. Welcome Vegetto, please take a seat."

Vegetto, sitting down, waits for what they have to say. Peering over elder kai, whose face is more serious than ever.

"My boy, you must know the power you possess is far out of this world. In fact a mere mortal shouldn't possessed such strength." Continued elder kai."You can decide to blow up this world and the next if you so desire. You could even challenge-"

Kibito, giving his elder a death stare. Quickly changing what he about to say. Vegetto didn't catch on, so he continued as if nothing happened.

"Vegetto, I offer you the title to work for us as "Enforcer" of the universe." quite shocked at such an offer, taking it as a compliment for his power.

"Enforcer huh?"Thinking, as Kibito decided to speak up.

"That's correct, your power is second to none. You'll learn the history of our universe and have just as much action."

Elder kai, speaking up."Not just that, but you'll have the duty to work alongside the ' _Time Patrol'_." Curious, the potara being asked.

"Time Patrol?"

Shin nodded."Yes, they're group that maintain balance within time, they have formidable members who I'm certain you'll get along with." Confirmed supreme kai.

Contemplating, the offer. Trunks, and his both families appeared in his mind. Standing up, looking at both kai's before answering.

"The offer sounds nice, but I'll have to refuse." Both kai's shocked at Universe 7 prodigy, elder kai try to reasoned.

"But you're the only one who can fill in this role,you must reconsider." Vegetto wouldn't reason.

"A true warrior doesn't take orders. He stands on his feet and answer whenever a challenge occurs. Sorry kai's but for now the answer is no." Instant transmitting away, leaving both kai's stunned.

Elder kai is throwing a fit."Darn saiyan, it's that Vegeta pride that have him like this." Kibito nods his head.

"Yea, but I'm sure he'll come around eventually, he needs to find himself first." Kibito kai acknowledge.

"My boy, sure hope you're right." Elder kai, went back to reading his magazines.

 _Capsule corp_

It was night time, a couple of hours went by since Vegetto's been there and he took that time to train in the gravity chamber, to which Bulma thought of Vegeta, but smiled at Vegetto, knowing he's her husband and bestfriend into one. Trying her best to keep her emotions in check, not wanting to scare off Vegetto, who's yet to decide what he wants to do.

Trunks, training alongside his father, was struggling to lay a scratch on him, taking off his capsule corp shirt, he charges up back to a ssj.

"That's the spirit, Trunks. Give me all that you got!" still in his base form, the half prince position's himself.

He came rushing at him, giving everything that he got, which his father blocks everything so smoothly, not breaking a sweat."Good job son, still need work but you're worthy of a saiyan warrior." almost hearing saiyan royalty in his words, Trunks scroffs at that, walking away without saying a word.

"Wait, Trunks." By the exit of the chamber, still not looking his father direction.

"Why are you here?" Confused at his question. Placing both hands on Trunks shoulders, trying to bond with the boy.

"I'm here because I love you and your mother. You know this."

Not hearing any of it.

"No, my dad loves me and my mom, you're just a poor shadow, a fake. Now leave me alone!" Opening the door, he felt such force shove the door closed. Turning around, he felt fear looking in his half father's eyes.

The look, the facial structures, identical to that of Vegeta's.

"I'm tired of reasoning with a brat like yourself! I may not be Vegeta, but at least I'm trying!" His voice harvesting, the harshness and pride of Vegeta's.

"You think this is easy for me!? Kakarot and Vegeta sacrificed themselves to form me to save our planet, so you can live! I'll gladly do it again if that means you're alive to enjoy the youth, Vegeta was never given!"

Tears, swelling in Trunks eyes. The pain, the guilt he felt was all too real for him to handle, seeing his expression, Vegetto's face and grip soften, hugging the boy.

Trunks taking in his father's embrace, sniffles in his shirt. "I'm sorry...dad."

A warm smile came from the older saiyan."It's okay son...I love you."

Outside of the chamber, Bulma smiles.'Thank you kami.' The woman thought peacefully to herself.

Couple of hours passed by, Trunks sound asleep in his bed. Bulma, up late reading a book and looking outside of her window. She hears something in the kitchen, downstairs.

Throwing on a robe, she hurried downstairs. Once arriving, she see the saiyan have the entire fridge on the table. Ignoring the fact he has on no clothes.

"EXCUSE ME, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY FRIDGE!" Can't believe how he has such improper manners. Looking over to her with his mouth full of turkey trying to speak.

"Ugh! Swallow first monkey brain!" Pausing, he pulls his head back, swallowing all of the turkey, licking his chops."I was saying I was hungry from training. Don't have time for such lectures right now!"

Taken a step back, she saw how two personalities were used in one. Sighing before sitting down, far away from the table in case it gives. Looking down she see that he's completely nude. Blushing, looking away.

"Where your clothes!?" Vegetto shrugs his shoulders, finding it not a big deal."Nudity is normal."

"Not normal if my mom and dad, or kami forbids, Trunks were to walk in right now!" Bulma exclaimed.

Giving a foxy grin, the bluenette raises an eyebrow. Never expecting that.

"You find it normal if you see me in the nude?" Bulma face reddened. Trying to form words out of her mouth, she couldn't deny seeing him in this state was nice. Checking out every detail subliminally of his body. Love the muscles and it's tone, even his legs were nice.

' _So this is work of two saiyan bodies in one…"_ Shaking her mind out of dirty thoughts.

"No idiot! I just use them as an example because I already saw you naked!" Vegetto, laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Putting the refrigerator back where it's supposed to be."Don't worry I'm heading back to sleep anyway." Before he got to his room, Bulma stopped him.

"I heard you and Trunks conversation, and I wanted to say thanks...I know it's not easy to confess your feelings, especially of who you composed of." Smiling, staring at the ground.

Vegetto, looking down at the ground. "It's not easy." Bulma walking over towards him, hugging him from behind, trying to comfort him with warmth.

"I know it isn't, but it's only two days, you have time to find yourself but you must love yourself first." Replied Bulma, to which Vegetto escaped her embrace and turned to the woman.

"What do you mean?" Giggling, Vegetto find it minor annoying. Ignoring the look he's giving her.

"I mean, you can't look at everything you do as 'Vegeta' or 'Goku'. You have to look at it as something 'Vegetto' would do silly." Taking in what she said, he stopped and wondered.

"Don't think on it too hard, for now rest and I'll make you a big breakfast in the morning." Bulma said, but before she could go, Vegetto gently pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for the advice, Bulma." Speechless, she just brought her head into his chest. Admiring how soft he feels.

' _I really hope you find whatever your heart desires…"_

 **Sushi notes**

 _Welcome all, and hope you're having a blessed day. I was highly motivated to push out another chapter in 2 days, might go for a third this week, or might not so I don't overdo it with chapters. But I really needed to get to this part and try to establish, Vegetto's character, and the story better. Hopefully this chapter did justice in some way._

 _If anyone worried about the 'Peaceful saga' dragging out, don't it most likely end in chapter 3 or chapter 4, but will Vegetto's struggles end after that? Maybe. For Vegetto/Chi-Chi or Bulma, I really don't know if he'll pair with either but I can see the fandom being split, since I feel I made both characters like-able and understanding of his situation._

 _One more thing. Be prepared for chapters to get longer after this is complete. Well guys thank you for reading and have a great day and night. Sushi-sama...OUT!_


	3. Park ranger and Buu's Fury

**Peaceful saga Part 2- Park ranger and Buu's Fury**

Two weeks since Vegetto's birth, and things were becoming clearer for him. His bonds with his sons' getting better, although his situation dealing with two wives are rocky, they're solid as of now.

He meditates besides Piccolo, who's became a pretty good friend. Weirdly enough, through Goku and Vegeta's memories, Vegeta had good amount of respect for the namek.

Piccolo was one of the best people to go to. As it was Piccolo himself who tried to find who he really was. After all, his life purpose, to kill 'Son Goku' and rule the world in his father's name, wasn't what his heart truly desired.

It was peace, all it took was the son of his enemy for him to realize that.

Still on a journey to find himself, the saiyan wouldn't retreat, he'll keep searching until the day he dies if he'd have to. Breaking out of his mediated state, looking over towards earth's guardian and . Having a sheepish grin.

" , you wouldn't mind making something to eat?" The dark genie looks defeated, while Dende display a pity smile.

 _Mount Paozu_

Chi-Chi, is hanging up washed clothes from her house, dry air is the best way to keep clothes fresh, in her most old fashioned opinion. Wind blowing heavy, almost falling over. Peeking over her arm that's covering her face, the ship read "Capsule corp" on it. Thinking Trunks was going to come out of the capsule, she would be mistaken.

Bulma, wearing a green sleeveless dress, showing off her legs, and a pair of yellow shoes. Chi-Chi finding her presence a minor annoyance. Not that she dislike Bulma, far from the case, just she was in the way of having Vegetto to herself.

"Hey, Chi-Chi." The bluenette welcomed."Hey, Bulma?" Wanting her to explain why she's here.

Bulma handing her a envelope, she opens it. " Capsule corporation, presents "Celebration of Majin Buu's defeat"." Giving a curt nod towards her friend.

"Yep. I want to see everyone again, besides I think it'll help Vegetto be more comfortable around everybody. He been visiting, Kami's lookout for the past week." Hearing the concern in her voice, put Chi-Chi on alert.

"Hmm, well me and the boys will be there. Just don't try anything funny, like seduce Vegetto into doing anything with you. Got it?" Insulted at such assumptions, Chi Chi gets closer in the younger woman face.

"What did you say? Want to repeat that?" Nose from nose, sending each other death glares.

Gohan, sensed Bulma ki a few minutes ago, decided to head outside, where he saw his mother and Bulma nose to nose, ready to kill one another."WOAH, break it up guys."

Cutting between them, eyes wide, teeth shattering facing these two women wrath. Smiling as if nothing happened, Chi Chi turned to Gohan.

"Bulma gave us an invitation to her place. In two days."I'm certain, you're going to Kami's lookout. Right." Her voice pitched up at the last word, noticeable to both Gohan and Bulma, where the latter, just chuckled.

Bulma Heading back inside her capsule, before closing it turning towards Chi-Chi."Already been there, Vegetto told me to tell you, he be back for dinner. Oh and nice seeing you again Gohan." Blasting off, both would stare in the sky for a while.

 _Kame house_

Vegetto, deciding to see his former master and good friend Krillin again. Getting acquainted.

"So, you mean to tell me you visit both of them day to day? If I didn't know any better I would envy you." Krillin laughed, along with Roshi.

"It's not all that bad, they're more patient with me than I thought." Roshi scooting over towards the fused saiyan.

"I'm certain, you making the most of it, having two fine as-"Peircing a hole through Roshi. The hermit almost fell out, even Krillin felt uneasy at the look Vegetto gave. _'That look reminds me of when me and Gohan tried to use the wishes for ourselves, man was Vegeta pissed.'_ Chuckling nervously.

"So, what is it you want to do? I'm surprised you not training, although I doubt you need it." Krillin said.

"I'm more worried about who I am, than fighting at the moment. My family and Piccolo been helping with that, but there's something missing." Everyone present had their heads down, feeling bad for the powerhouse.

"Why don't you go see my brother…" Opening the door, would be 18, holding Maron."Hey babe, I thought you were sleep."

18, giving a warm smile to her husband."I sensed a huge power level and figured it could only be one person." Vegetto, now standing up."Why would I look for 17?" Questioned Vegetto.

"He was lost too, didn't know who he was until 'mother nature' called." Peeking his interest, placing his fingers on his forehead.

Rubbing the back of his head."Today's not my day forgot I can't sense him, since he's a cyborg like you." Krillin, and Roshi laughed to themselves, finding it interesting. No matter if a fusion has someone as serious as Vegeta, it will still include Goku's carefree attitude.

 _Royal nature park_

Hours of searching throughout the island, Vegetto grows impatient. _'This should draw him out'._

Before he could shoot a ki blast up, he hear panics surrounding outside of the perimeter. Flying towards the commotion, an elephant collapsed. Surrounding it, are four men wearing camo gear.

"This big fellow gonna make us a bunch of zeni." Said one of the members, poking it with his gun.

"Now let's hurry and hook him to our tank to leave." Before they could move any further, Vegetto flicks a pebble over to one of the members head, knocking him out. Startled, looking towards the intruder location.

"Who the hell are you?" Three of them aiming (foolishly) at Vegetto. Playing along raising his hands up in the air.

"Oh, please no, have mercy on me!" Mocked Vegetto. Reaching for the gun, he snapped it in half.

Tiny fragments spilling everywhere,"That's it, fire!" Firing rounds which they'll find to be a big mistake. Vegetto catched all of the bullets. Frozen, he just let them out of his palm, grinning.

'Crack!' Popping his knuckles, pacing up and down."So who's next?"

Three of the hunters start to flee, until a beam struck in front of them, alert Vegetto stares up to see a face he's familiar with.

' _It's him alright.'_ Grinning, it was Android 17, who's wearing a black shirt, blue jacket with grey camo gloves and a patch on his arm symboled 'Ranger'. His stoic expression, sent chills to the intruders, shaking under their boots.

 _30 minutes had passed_

Both getting acquainted, explaining his origin to his former enemy. Both would be eating fried fish, sitting close to the fire in the dim of night.

"I don't have an answer for you, but all I can say is find your interest and allow that to dissect who you are." Taking in his words, thinking what he likes the most. Jumping up.

"Excitement of battle is what draws me. Especially fighting new opponents." 17, still the same facial expression nods his head, knowing what he's getting at.

Stands up as well, walking towards the fused saiyan."I'll gladly give you a duel. But let's wait it out tomorrow, I have to keep a look-out of all the animals in the meantime."

"But of course." Maybe this what he needed.

 _Royal nature park(forest)_

Hovering above the tiles of tree's, Vegetto and 17 observe each other, silent like a western showdown.

Both waiting for the other to make the first move. 17 whips across the area, swinging at the saiyan who dodge swiftly, using the force of his hand to fling the android back.

The potara saiyan punched 17 across his jaw, holding back on his force but used enough pressure that sent pain down his spine.

Soaring across the landscape, 17 gaining composure, stopping himself. Vegetto continue pressing the park ranger, headbutting through his defences, then double axe handling him, that caused him to tumble down causing a crater which separates part of the forest.

Making clearance of his surroundings, Vegetto waits to see what'll happen next.

' _This guy ridiculous, who would've thought he'd be this strong?'_ Wondered the android, taking off his jacket, dusting himself off before rushing throwing dart shape ki blast towards the saiyan who dodge them with ease.

"Boring! Have to try harder than that." Mocked Vegetto, before vanishing out of sight, knee'd 17 in his back, he grabs for his wrist, swinging him around.

Having to counter, knowing he can't predict his movements. Emerging a barrier around his person, blocking off from any damage.

Flashes of Buu raging and almost causing a vortex, ran through the mind of Vegetto. Deciding this shall end the sparr before anything goes wrong. Thrusting his fist through the pelvic of 17's force shield.

Static roaming around them, breaking through the core, socking 17 in the process jerking his head in an almost odd angle before falling ou _t._

Gripping his wrist, Vegetto looks down in a almost apologetic smile.

Hovering down on the ground, letting the former go, both taking a small break.

"Wow, you sure are in another league, you didn't even go blonde." Turning away for the moment enjoying the scenery. Vegetto sat beside him, felt unsatisfied at the result. Not that he expected 17 to put up challenge, just he expected to find more answers through fist.

"Yea, I really don't have to transform against my eldest son, and he's the second strongest on Earth." He explained, thinking about testing out Gohan further down the line, with his potential he can maybe usurp him.

Taking his mind off of that, knowing that's not much of his son's way of thinking.

"So, you think you found an answer?" Questioned 17, much to Vegetto's pondering.

Thinking back on his offer with the God's, maybe finding a true challenge throughout their universe is something that could find Vegetto's purpose.

"You know? Maybe…" hearing his stomach growled, dying of hunger."But first, I better find something to eat" Both warriors starting to laugh, as if they found camaraderie amongst each other.

 _Mount Paozu_

Forgetting about coming over to Chi-Chi's, the Z-fighter sheepishly acknowledge his mistake, to which both of his son's found funny, while the mother of the house found quite upsetting.

After hours of eating and telling his son's his visit at _Royal Nature park_ , Goten was eager to visit, excitement of meeting animals and making new friends are worth it.

Chi-Chi sharing some stories about Videl visit's had Gohan blush, while Vegetto decided to poke fun at his son.

Heading back out, after putting on his gi. Chi-Chi came up towards the saiyan.

"Vegetto, you mind waiting and talking to me before you go?" Looking at this prideful woman whose voice sounded more and more needy the more he visits, he couldn't help but feel concern.

Looking in her eyes, he always felt chills, despite Vegeta never having much care about the earthling, Goku however did, and it's that fire in her eyes that made him fall in love with her.

"Yes, Chi-Chi?" Feeling a bit uneasy at the silence."It just that I miss seeing you is all...I keep having these bad dreams, you picking Bulma and leaving me and the kids behind…"

Not believing that Chi-Chi could have such doubts about him. Gripping her shoulders firm, which causes discomfort for her.

"I can't believe you, out of all the preposterous things you can say, you think I'll just abandon you and my sons?" Feeling guilty at her doubts, although they were nothing but nightmares, it felt all too real. His chemistry with Bulma is better executed.

Shaking her head, pushing away from Vegetto."You can't blame me for thinking this way! You sleep there almost all the time! While I'm just your cook!" This pestering was too much for him, wanting to revive Buu to kill him off again.

Regaining his cool. "Even if I chose Bulma, I would never abandon you."

Trying to keep her tears from spilling out, looking back up at Vegetto."Promise?" Smiling at his wife, reassuring her.

"Promise." Pulling her into a hug. Chi-Chi quickly gave back. Pulling him closer to her, giving him a kiss, much to Vegetto's surprise.

Letting go, having her head down feeling embarrassed."Oh my, I'm sorry. I don't know what had gotten into me."

Gaining composure, close to ripping the earth woman's clothes off. He decided now it's best to go before he let out some "relief". Smiling at Chi-Chi waving goodbye, transmitting away.

 _Planet of the Kai's_

Thanks to his bout with 17, he decided to join under their ranks. Fighting species from around the galaxy, and venturing alongside other strong combatants couldn't be too hard.

'Zip!' Knocking elder kai away. Much to his annoyance, Kibito-Shin smiles, happy to see Vegetto back.

"Youngsters these days, lack of respect to their elders!" Palming his face, Kibito quickly gains their visitor's attention.

"Don't mind him, please have a seat."

Getting accustomed, learning more about the universe and some of the recurring problems, their universe might face. He would be ecstatic to start. Before they could continue, they would have urgent news.

' _Supreme kai's sirs, things are hectic in the other world!'_

' _Easy, now North kai. What's the issue?'_ Everyone, listening closely.

' _It's Buu, he broke free!'_ Everyone is shocked, this time Vegetto started to speak up.

' _King Kai, where is he?'_

' _He's destroying everything in hell, soon everything will be destroyed!'_ Panicking, Vegetto wouldn't allow that to happen.

' _I'm on my way!'_ Transmitting.

 _HFIL_

The environment is in rough shape. Thanks to Kid buu's fury, everyone had no choice but to escape.

"Pikkon, I don't think we can hold him off any longer." Olibu, exhausted. Not giving up, knowing there's have to be a way.

"Hmph. I got something up my sleeve…" Circling the wind around him, ready to strike.

"Sit back Pikkon and let me handle this!" Turning their attention away from Hell's nightmare.

Vegetto's arms crossed, smirking. Pikkon, thinking he had never seen this being before, takes in his presence.

Quite shocked, pointing."Goku!" Olibu, grinned.

"You sure had changed quite a bit since we last met."

Usually he'd take the time to explain, but this is urgent. Buu looked as if he saw a ghost, quickly forming a sphere as big as a planet.

"Hurry guys, make sure nobody escapes! I'll handle Majin Buu!" Just a little pump, going Super saiyan."You still haven't learn, huh Buu?"

Dropping the ball, Vegetto quickly catched it. Kicking it away towards the sky."

"Ha!" Two fingers is all it took, to destroy the 'Planet buster'. Buu, taking advantage of the distraction. Smashed Vegetto's head with his expanded hands.

Sirens went off in his head, shaking the ringing tone. He extended his legs as Buu's foot connected with his abodemen. Scraping the ground, Vegetto's boots planted firmly, gaining momentum.

Smacking his foot away, Vegetto let out a furious Kame-blast, devouring Buu. Reforming, he charges at Vegetto again, sending multiple punches and kicks. Getting dinged here and there, double axe-handling him to the ground.

Tiny fragments of hell's dirt covered his vision. Buu extended his neck, coughing up a blinding blast at Vegetto's face.

Before he allowed himself to get hit, he holds onto the blast in Buu's mouth,forcing it back in his lower body blew into tiny pieces.

Looking down at his hand, seeing small pink particles on his person. Visually taken off guard."Urgh, trickster!" Trying to fight off the gooey substance.

Not trying to get absorbed. Vegetto lets out a ferocious kiai.

Back flipping away, Buu regrowing his lower half, trailing quickly behind.

Vegetto's hand is glowing, forming into a sword, aiming at Buu. Letting him gain speed, as he came inches closer. "Take that fool!" His signature spirit sword technique hit, cutting through Buu's throat, causing him to be frozen in place.

Finishing it off, cutting him to a million pieces. Forming his hands together, lining himself directly from every particle possible.

"Kame-hame-HA!" Erupting another furious beam, engulfing Buu once more.

"Wow, Vegetto sure is amazing! He toppled Buu as if he's nothing but chopped liver! But he doesn't have any!" Snorting at his own joke, Bubbles prancing around him.

In his golden hue, still feeling uneasy. Something doesn't feel right.

' _It's still not over.'_ Just as his theory is correct, Buu comes back in one piece. The durability provided by an other world body is too much to handle sometimes.

"Darn it! That's the strongest I can go without destroying Hell!" Frustrated, as Buu charged a quick 'Kame-me' at him to which he dodged. Telepathically speaking to King Yemma.

' _Yemma, Listen I must know is there anyway you can resurrect Buu?'_ Causing a hole in Buu's body. Knee hard to the jaw, angering the Majin further.

' _I must say, you're definitely the embodiment of Vegeta and Goku! And I'm not quite sure why I haven't thought of this, but I have this jar which can imprisoned Buu!'_ Peaking his interest, since they're on topic it wouldn't hurt to ask.

' _Really? Other-world has something like that?'_ Dodging, every blast the crazy majin sent at him, before elbowing him on his temple.

' _It was made for relics like Buu whose too strong for Hell.'_ Everything making sense now. Catching Buu, bear hugging him.

' _Alright, bringing him to you.'_ Yemma, almost falling out of his seat.

' _Wait Vegetto, I don't thi-'_ Too late, in front of him were Vegetto holding a struggling Buu.

"EVERYONE MOVE ASIDE!" Grabbing the jar from behind him, his eyes turning red, a green fuzzy aura emerges from it.

Buu, body acting crazy as it instantly covers him entirely. Vegetto lets go, watching in pure amazement. the jar sucking him inside with little restraint.

"GA-GA-GAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Buu screeched before being sucked in completely. The top spiraling crazy, closing the jar.

King Yemma sitting back in his chair wiping the sweat off his face.

"I must say, that took a lot out of me…" Vegetto rubbing the side of his head, powering down to his base form.

"Yemma, since you never answered my question, I guess there was no way of resurrecting him? To a better person...?" Finding this anti-climatic.

"Afraid not. For that to be possible, I'll have to do that when he was first judged."

Much to his disappointment. Somewhere in another universe that was the first thing Yemma did.

"Oh...well since Buu won't be back anymore I'll-" Before he can vanish, Yemma gave him a watch that reads '87600'.

"That's how much time we have before Buu is released. I'm certain he's no problem for you, but make sure you keep this in mind." Nodding his head.

"Sure thing, Later!" Transmitting away.

 _Planet of the kai's_

Emerging in front of the kaio's, they both rejoice at Buu's defeat once again.

"Congratulations on defeating Buu once more. Consider that to be your first mission well done!" Honored at such praise, he bows his head.

Elder kai, walking closer with his hands behind his back. "What's with the watch?" Looking down, almost forgetting.

"Yemma gave this to me, I got ten years until Buu is released." Intrigued Vegetto yawned. Waiting for more instructions.

"Well? Is there anything else?" Focusing back at the problem at hand.

"There's a problem erupting in South galaxy." Vegetto, peaked his head.

"South galaxy? What's going on there?" Questioned the potara saiyan.

"There's rumors of an uprising, specifically Planet Helior." Kibito-shin finished.

"Interesting, are they strong?" Wondered the saiyan whose thinking of an epic smackdown brawl, he feels like a kid again.

"Actually, its planet way more advanced than that of Earth. They're a peaceful race but it's not their strength that should be feared. It's their knowledge." Dozing off a bit on the history lesson, much to Kibito/Elder kai's annoyance.

Vegetto, focusing back on them."So I go now right?" Elder kai, steps in. Shaking his head.

"You don't have any manners do you? But no, for now you can go back home. We'll let you know when it's time."

Vegetto, chuckling."Alright then. Later." Transmitting back to planet Earth.

 _Somewhere deep in the cosmo's_

In the outskirts of South galaxy, a ship overseer's, as if nobody piloting the ship. Opening the hatch, a mini pod with a tail sticks out.

"Ahh...such a beauty. It's benevolence never seem to stop putting a smile on my face."

One of the members of his squadron runs out, kneeling on one knee."Sire! We just required the last of Cold's planets. We're ready for the final step."

Sipping his wine, his tail smacking the ground. The blood inside his body began to boil of excitement.

"Soldier, for now let's pour our enemies blood, this saturnine wine isn't tasteful enough." Smiled the mysterious tyrant.

 ** _Sushi notes_**

 _S_ _orry for the wait, but hopefully this was worth it! Before I get to the other stuff, I want to say thanks for everyone supporting and thanks to Ryu no Ohi. She's really cool._

 _Now if anyone was curious about Buu and if he was going to be reincarnated, there's your answer. I always wanted to write about Buu's rampage in hell, and vision one of the Z-fighters(Goku) having to stop him. I also made up the jar to which sealed Buu, and it's called "Jaakuna kosoku" translate "Evil restraint"._

 _I'm a fan of Android 17(DBZ), Super is meh, but nonetheless expect him to be apart of future events later down the line._

 _As for the next possible saga you got a sneak peek of what Vegetto going to be dealing with and I can't wait to include the Heloite's, they're one of my favorite characters from Dragonball Multiverse a web comic, make sure to give that a look._

That's about all folks and expect a chapter later this week or early next week as chapter 4 concludes the peaceful saga. Sushi...OUT!


	4. Fiesta Rumble!

**Peaceful saga Part 3- Fiesta Rumble!**

In the deep cosmetic view of the milky way galaxy, a spacecraft was heading course, towards planet earth. Observing the scenery, feeling nervous, the entity have's sweat trickled down his face. His companion feel concern, reaches at his hand as he obliged closing it around hers, finding comfort.

"Do you think he'll help? From what you said, he doesn't seem friendly." Diverting from his thoughts, laughing at his lover.

Brushing her cheek."Don't worry so much Atma. He won't turn his back on us." Kissing her forehead, the pale skinned woman blushed. Turning back to look at the lovely stars, clenching his fist in excitement to see him again.

' _I hope you're doing well...brother.'_

 _Earth_

Everyone's gathering around capsule corp to celebrate the defeat of Majin Buu. Employees of capsule corp finished the arrangements, welcoming the guests. One couple in particular, Krillin and 18, who's holding Marron by her hip.

Never getting used to the scenery, the bald monk shakes his head, smiling sheepishly. "Things will never change they say. That is, until you're the daughter of a genius scientist." He laughs to himself. 18 looked at her lover curiously, as Trunks walks up, wearing a orange capsule corp jacket, with a sleeveless black jumpsuit.

"Hey guys, welcome to the party." Happy tunes played from Trunks voice.

"Oh, hey Trunks. Your mom sure turned things up a notch." Observing the area, Roshi came from behind them, already stumbling. 18, holding Marron closer by her, masking the alcoholic scent. Cheeks reddened, Kame turtle hermit continues to sloppily strut.

"Trunks! You sure had grown since I last saw you…" He slurred, the boy chuckles, resisting the urge to flail.

Bulma, wearing a green button up shirt, black slacks, black heels, shaded green on the outer heel, as a silver pendant is hangs around her neck is happy to see her friends, ignoring a certain pervert.

"Welcome Krillin, 18 and sweet little Marron. How you guys been?" Krillin rubbing the back of his head, as Roshi inches closer, ogling at the curvaceous bluenette.

"Bulma! You sure know how to get a old man like me riled up! Hehe-GAH!" One poke at her breast was all that needed before his face was rearranged, shattered glasses, plastered on the ground. Trunks and Krillin laugh, while 18 and Marron both stare down at Roshi, whose eyes popped open, still drunkishly laughing.

In the backyard of capsule corp, shows Yamcha with Puar on his shoulder, chatting with Tien and Chiatozu. Launch, enjoying the company of Oolong whose drinking a glass of wine. Piccolo, settling under the shade, is having a good time while Dende is settling in, listening to relaxing music talking to .

Upstairs, Vegetto looks at himself in the mirror. Dressed in a dark blue muscle shirt, white sweats with white shoes, his stomach growls, which could probably be heard from the deepest ocean.

Grumbling to himself."Damn...food...I need food…" the chant mimicking a zombie, he places his fingers on his forehead, transmitting outside where he sees half of the gang.

Frustrated, feeling it's no use to ignore their presence. "Yo!" Catching his son's kick, not even looking. Trunks, blazing in his golden hue before reverts back. Vegetto was impressed by his slight improvement, saying, "Remember what your mother said," almost in a lecture tone, to which Trunks find annoying.

"No sparring...whatever…" bratty Trunks said. Embarrassed about being put on the spot.

Vegetto eyes almost burst from his sockets, like a kid in a candy shop, seeing all delicious foods in its prime.

Rubbing his hands together, he starts digging in. Everyone present resisted from collapsing.

Bulma palms her face as Yamcha started to chuckle."Eh, got the best of both worlds right?" Yamcha jokes.

 _Mt Paozu_

Gohan, and Goten are outside waiting for their mother to be done. To kill time they decided to fly around the countryside, like they usually do.

Both of the sons' heads perked up, seeing Videl landing in front of them. She wore a white flower pattern dress, a short yellow jacket topping it, with black stockings that covered her legs, and brown fur boots. She smiled at the two boys who moved in closer. Gohan, smiles back and Goten waves.

"Hey, boys. Bulma told me you guys weren't there yet so I decided to check in on ya, what's the hold up?" Gohan simply motion his thumb over towards their small home. Daughter of Mister Satan, has a mercy smile on her face.

"She been trying on so many outfits, I swear I never saw mom like this." He said oblivious for her actions, Videl however, knows why.

"Don't sweat it Gohan, we women can be like that." Just rubbing the back of his head, never gonna fully understand women and their need to take over-time for outfits.

Seeing Videl reminded him of something he been wanting to ask."Hey, Videl? Your father isn't at Bulma's is he?" Much to the dismay of 'orange star high student'

Picking up a pebble, squeezing it before skipping it to the small pond."He's still sulking about what happened to Buu. It's bad enough that press been up our throats even more."

Gohan and Goten listening to the rambling Videl. One of them in particular glad he isn't on her bad side."I'm really happy that everyone isn't believing the story of my dad defeating Majin Buu. I hope it would've humbled him but, it just made him bitter." Crouching, looking at her reflection.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, grinning."Hey now, give him some time...I couldn't believe when you told me that Hercule became Buu's best friend. I think with Buu dying, Hercule lost a piece of himself. I'm certain he'll be back to 'Champion of the world!' "

Mimicked Gohan, which earned a giggle back to Videl whose eyes sparkled looking back at Gohan's.

"Thank you Gohan." Goten, looked on clueless until he saw Chi-Chi coming out. Wearing a red kimono that cut off above her knees. Her hair has a bun in the back, the front has bangs hanging down. Her lips covered in red lipstick.

Videl clasped her hands together, never seen Chi-Chi so dressed up."Wow, Chi-Chi. You look gorgeous!" Smiling at her future-daughter in law."Why thank you Videl so do you, Gohan sure gotten himself a catch." Sending a playful wink at the both of them as they blush.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Her eldest boy burst, while Videl held her cheeks, flustered. Goten just place his hands behind his neck.

"Trunks was right, adults are weird."

 _Back in capsule corp_ , everyone including the receptionist watched in horror. Swallowing the entire turkey thigh. Vegetto burped loudly rubbing his stomach, sighing as if he's in heaven.

Bulma, sitting next to him palming her face, floundered on how to react.

"You can always say EXCUSE ME...UGH you saiyan's have no manners."

Something inside of him wanted to blow her jabs aside, but his honor and pride was too much at stake."Hmph. "Oh pardon me for not having a napkin on my chest while eating" Maybe next time I'll ask you to feed me instead." Things starting to get testy, as both briefs are nose to nose.

"Hey Bulma, keep yelling at him like that, and he'll burn all of those calories." Laughing, the two of them give him a death stare to which Krillin quickly sat back.

Panchii, has a tray of cakes and cookies. Swaying her hips handing one out towards her half son in law."Here darling, can never forget desert." Bulma's mom laughed bimbo-ish.

Tranced at all of the surgery goodness. Greedily grabbed a piece, munching down. Retorting Bulma flailing, wasn't that his eating is what bothered her, it's his manners. Qualities of both Vegeta and Goku, but strongly Goku.

Roshi, voice filled with lust and mischief. Staring at Panchii intently, mainly her breast. She continues strolling around passing on snacks and treats to her guest.

Next came Roshi, who's face can't cover his antics from those that see him. "Oh, dear. How about you Master Roshi? Want some sweets? I made them myself." On cue her breast jiggled, much to the enlightenment of Roshi.

Oolong, sighed."Would you look at that? Roshi ready to per-" Pushed away by Roshi."Quiet, pig!" Haunting back at "the goods".

"Hehe-ee, how sweet of you to an old man like myself. Bulma definitely didn't carry those traits of you…" Bulma hearing that slide remark caused her to bonk the old hermit on his head to which adjusted his aim as the cake hit Launch in the face.

Gasped at what happened."ROSHI, see what you did!?" Faulting her elder. Having a knot on his head, layers of brownies stuck on his glasses.

"YOU the one who hitted me!" Their bickering is put on halt, hearing her sneezed. The once innocent Launch, facial expressions changed to a mean/street-mob look. Instead of blue hair it changed to blonde, instead of black eyes it changed to green eyes.

Everyone, except Piccolo & Vegetto scattered away from the scene.

Hunting down at Roshi, whose shivering at her mere presence.

"Bah! What's the big idea old geezer? Trying to make me look like a fool around all these people?" questioned in a harsh stereotypical New york accent.

Roshi shakes his head radiantly."I didn't mean it. I swear!" He pleaded.

Pulling out a gun from under her dress which was located by her inner thigh. Aiming it at Roshi's head."Ain't listening to ya old fart."

"Stop right there fien!" Perfect execution, Gohan lands between Master Roshi and Launch. In his Great-Saiyaman attire. Z-fighters watch in amusement on the stand off between the two.

"Huh? Who the heck are ya?" Questioned the violent blonde.

Much to Gohan's amusement, he flipped back, twisting his body showing great athleticism."Glad you asked...I'm the guardian of the city...justice to all hard working citizens! Hero that freight ALL evil!" Much to some of the Z-fighters embarrassment. Particularly Piccolo.

'Toc' Tapping his tippy toes on concrete. Touching the ground with his hand before forming his outer hands together above his head."I am...THE..GREAT-SAIYAMAN!" Everyone is bewildered. Not knowing what to say, Launch jaw is slacked.

Goten who landed Chi-Chi softly on the ground began applauding, as well as Videl."Good job Gohan, took weeks to get that one down." Hearing the praise by Videl, made him feel all the more pumped.

Picking herself back up."I don't care who ya are, you wanna play hero? You can die too!" Spazzing bullets at Son-Gohan who easily caught em. Crunching them away before launching himself at her, knocking her senseless against the concession stand.

Killing the awkward silence, Chi-Chi walked up to Bulma.

Having a stoic expression."Bulma." Replied daughter of Ox-king.

Returning the same look towards the younger woman."Chi-Chi." Replied daughter of .

Feeling the tension between the two, Vegetto was going to speak up until Videl picked up."So I'm famished, Chi-Chi...Gohan...Goten let's chow down!" Said the earthling cheerly.

Goten, who's pumped for a good feast raised his arm in a cheer, Gohan slowly followed suite. While Chi-Chi glared at her "competition".

"No thanks...you can go on and eat without me." She said out of spite. Feeling a firm grip on her shoulder, Vegetto has a smile on his face.

"Nope you're eating with us."Chi-Chi felt like a little girl as her face went slight crimson, hoisting her on his shoulders. Bulma looked on, feeling slight envy but happy. It's like Vegetto coming more in terms on what he want to do with both families.

 _It had been a couple of hours._ In those moments, a lot had happened. Yamcha gotten drunk and crashed through the roof in his underwear,Launch returned to her innocence but had a headache for 'unknown reasons'. Everyone besides the obvious had a dance off. Krillin showcased his "amazing" vocals, causing the poor microphone to be put out of it misery thanks to Piccolo.

Sitting outside in the back patio, Bulma looks at the amazing view. Vegetto opening it, joining Bulma."Even a genius gets tired huh?" He joked.

Bulma, enjoying her cigarette blowing smoke as it patterns throughout the wind."You can't be able to build a spaceship, or a "Time-machine" without rest." Coughs at that mention, never thought she would take credit for her "own" work?

Shaking his head, proceeding to not rattle his mind on such blasphemy."I must thank you. For your efforts, you know? I know it's something you rarely heard from Vegeta." Leaning on the railing.

She smiled back at him, getting in closer."Gosh, thanks...but Vegeta wasn't that bad, you probably know that more than me." Watching the sun settling down."It can get lonely, you know. I feel more me when our friends are gathered around, having a good time."

"Loneliness is what drive some people from insanity. But you saved Vegeta from that." His clarification surprised Briefs. Not knowing what to say, she simply had a trickle of a tear coming from her eye.

Vegetto, wiped her tear using his finger. Smiling down at Bulma as she did the same. Bringing her lips closer. Vegetto paused, remembering when Chi-Chi kissed him. Damn mortal emotions, why must they be so tricky?

The potara saiyan was distracted, sensing a ki he hadn't felt in so long."It-It can't be…" Bulma became curious, tilting her head to the side.

"What you mean?" Moving away putting both fingers on his forehead.

"Somebody approaching us, I'll be waiting towards the entrance." With that he transmitted.

Shortly after, the Z-fighters behind Vegetto wait for this rectangular ship to land.

The hatched popped open, coming out is Atma, her beautiful light brown hair that travels her back, her slim frame outline her bodysuit that resembles a saiyan body suit. She has a chest plate that covers her shoulders as well.

Next to her is a boy who has spiky hair, same style of uniform and armor. His facial expressions are that of Vegeta but much calmer. Vegetto walks closer to the boy.

"Tarble. What you doing here?" Everyone in attendance are curious, Piccolo, Roshi caught on to the situation,remaining silent.

"Brother? You've changed since we last saw each other." The Briefs/Son family flabbergasted, don't know what to make out of this.

His stoic expression, taking in his brother appearance."Not the typical saiyan armor." Tarble, rubbing his nose. Nodding his head.

"Of course not, this armor is made of Nanotechnology, from the planet father sent me to become stronger, Helior." Revealing which planet he came from, took the saiyan by surprise.

Tarble continued."But enough of that right now, back in our world it was said a saiyan defeated Frieza. If so, I knew it had to be you Vegeta. So tell me is it true?" Tarble voice is filled with excitement, happy that his race was also redeemed, maybe he can help them with a threat in his world.

"Yes I killed Frieza, but it wasn't Vegeta who did. It was Kakarotto, but your brother and Kakarotto are me."

Confused, wondering what exactly he mean. Bulma found this a perfect time to explain.

Both Atma and Tarble divert their attention towards the Earth woman coming up."Hello, I can help you understand better. The one you looking at is Vegetto. He's a fusion of Vegeta and Goku, which is "Kakarotto" earth name."

Both are amazed, however Tarble was somewhat saddened not being able to see his "full" brother, but nonetheless Vegetto is still his brother and he need his help.

Vegetto sort of annoyed, finding this to be a custom of explaining his existence."Come inside, you can explain why you came here." Tarble and Atma quickly cruised behind.

 _Somewhere in space_

Scaling and reading Earth."So those two went there huh? They won't know what hit them." Said a metallic alien, body covered in chrome.

 _Earth_

After all of the introductions, Atma and Bulma grew to have a immediate friendship. Their love for science and Helior technology by far surpasses Earth's. Compared to them Helior are 50 years advanced in that aspect.

Tarble, not knowing if Vegetto lucky or cursed. The idea of two wives who aged well does sound enticing, even to those with pure souls.

"You positive one of them followed you here?" Reassuring Vegetto.

Tarble nodded his head."Our detectors react to ' _ **Biggu Gete Sutā'**_ technology."

Turning his attention to both Goten and Trunks who were playing."Boys, fusion." Both Goten and Trunks looks at each other before giving out a fist bump, happy to showcase the power of Gotenks.

The Z-fighters headed outside, while the less capable fighter watched from a distance.

Goten and Trunks practiced on formation, while Gohan guide them. During this time Vegetto and Piccolo wait until the threat came near.

"So, you really working under the Kaio-shins?" His question came out of thin air, which stunt Universe 7 enforcer.

"Fighting is what I enjoy and this position has potential to not disappoint me." His ambition to find himself has become an obsession, no matter how much he try to masked it.

Piccolo had a stern grin."Either way, working under deities such as themselves is an achievement even somebody as strong as you shouldn't take it lightly." Stated Namek's strongest warrior.

Vegetto, grins agreeing."Right." Both continued to watch.

Tarble and Atma, have slight worries for the children. Krillin smiled looking at the two as if he can sense the concern.

"Ah don't worry you guys, Trunks and Goten are strong. In fact once they fuse to Gotenks, they'll have that monster be sorry." Helior's raised saiyan smiles, nodding his head at the bald monk.

Alerted, the menace arrived. Observing the creatures on this rock, rubbing his under chin, fascinated.

"You were able to leave Helior without being detected. Impressive indeed, unfortunately this planet gonna be taken over. Thanks to you…" Tarble readies himself, however this metal creature gonna have to deal with two delinquents in their own right.

"Hey freak, you gonna have to go through us first." Goten nods his head, positive of their victory.

Gohan stepping in front of them before they proceed."Remember guys, fusion." Both kids repeatedly nod their head. ' _ **Biggu Gete Sutā'**_ curious at their strange movements.

"Fu-SION-HA!" A bright glow shine, blinding everyone staring straight at it. As the light simmer down, there he was. Gotenks.

His chest sticks out, having a 'peace' sign."Dad likes to call himself 'Super Vegetto', so let's call ourselves 'Super Gotenks'! " Declared the hyperactive merged saiyan.

The creature snickers, analyzing the boy."You might be stronger, but you're still a insignificant blood-ling." Taken by surprised, Gotenks deck him on his neck. Incapable of feeling pain, his body healed but the hyper saiyan won't stop there.

Treating him like a volley-ball Gotenks smacks him with the palm of his hand, cutting through more of his circuits.

A silhouette forms around his body, charging his hands together."Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" His big burst of energy was enough to clash with Gete star creation, causing his body to disintegrate.

Spectators enjoying the show, Tarble and Atma are quite impressed that earth provide such powerful warriors. Tarble still impressed that a mere child is able to achieve a legendary power that most wish weren't capable.

"WOW, what a disappointment. I should've fought him without going super-saiyan." Boast Gotenks, not paying attention he gets smacked across the cheek, impacting the ground blood leak out from his mouth.

Finishing rebuilding, his body is whole again."Most impressive, unfortunately you won't kill me without paying close to detail."

Piccolo who's annoyed by Gotenks."Urg, IDIOT. It's not over till it's over!" Lectured the namek.

Gotenks, has a tear trickle from his puffed eye."Sorry…" Charging back to the scene, his face is filled with mischief.

"Watch this...you not going to survive this." His cheeks puffed, leaning his head back. Breathing out forming four ghost.

"Ta-da! What you think? It's my 'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!' " He cheered. Observing the little ghost, accessing it with his database, sending every detail back to his master.

Gotenks huddled with all of his ghost, discussing game-plan."How we going to do this boss? Should we body slam him like the wrestlers?" One ghost asked while another speaks up."You're lame, just let me take the lead." The first ghost snap and grab him. Gotenks palmed his face before escaping the explosion.

The debris cleared Gotenks grabbed by his hair and tossed soaring through the skies. Connecting his abdomen, caused a crater. Before his other ghost react, beams formed out of his metal sockets killing them in the process.

Gohan rushes over, checking on Gotenks."You have to concentrate, stop showing off." Sighing.

Vegetto, patience running thin, knowing he shouldn't have difficulty.

"Don't worry I'll end this in ONE PUNCH!" Powered up just like a speedy bullet, his fist thrust forward through his gut using enough necessary force, he destroyed every chip inside his body.

"Hah! Easy what can I say? Gotenks epic victory!" Reverting back to his, walking towards his father having his thumbs up.

Irritated through his incompetence, going easy on him his grin was trademark, giving him a thumbs up."Good job son."

Atma and Tarble look at each other, happy of their planet chances of survival.

Krillin smiled at Helior's couple."Told ya." The three of them begin to laugh, happy for the time being.

 _Data of his minions experience on earth came and process through_ ' _ **Biggu Gete Sutā'.**_ Find this trip most successful, licking his teeth.

"So he was the saiyan who defeated my father?" Kuriza rose from his throne, surfacing around him were thousand of projects hanging from ceiling of his room.

On earth it was night time, many of their friends left. All were left was the Briefs and Son family, including Tarble and Atma.

Sitting in the living room, everything feels grim.

"So dad, you really going away for sometime?" Asked his eldest son.

Confirming with a nod, looking over at their visitors."I was planning to tell you guys sooner, but didn't want that to distract you guy for having a good time." Trunks and Goten show their excitement, wondering how it feel to work under God's.

"I want you boys to protect the earth in my absence. Gohan you especially, I trust in you." Much to the young man astonishment.

"Oh Vegetto, please come back safe. Promise me that." Chi-Chi pleaded, Bulma worried herself but she rather keep silent about it. Not wanting to cause trouble.

Smirking."Promise. You two worry too much, I'm certain this'll be a cake walk." Turning his attention towards his brother and his woman.

"I expect to know more about this "Kuriza". " Tarble smiled nodding his head.

Chi-Chi ready to go home."Well boys say goodbye to everyone and let's go home."

Bulma finding this a perfect chance to mend things and not let this Vegetto situation affect them.

"Hey Chi-Chi...why don't you and the boys spend the night with us? They'll be leaving in 3 days." She offered sincerely. Vegetto nods his head, smiling.

"That's right, I wouldn't mind." He confirmed.

Wanting to spend more time with Vegetto, never know when he'll be around once he starts his schedule being "Enforcer" more seriously. She looked at the boys who smiled and agreed turning towards Bulma.

"Guess, we going to be staying at Bulma's." Goten and Trunks cheered, the thought they'll be more like brothers is awesome.

Everyone had a fun day, getting closer to their enemy while having laughs. Who's Kuriza? And what's his motives? Find out as we loom closer on the next chapter of "One Punch Saiyan!"

 **Sushi Notes**

 _Hello everyone and happy mother's day for all the hard working, loving mom's, without them we wouldn't be here. Hope everyone had fun but now let's get to the canon!_

 _I try to show Vegetto's traits, something appealing is he's quite a family guy. Much like Vegeta became accustomed to during Super, but our OP saiyan is more vocal about it. If anyone is worried about his character development stopping and that he "found" himself I'll gladly tell you that you are mistaken. I decided to go with 'Kakarotto' no reason, just find it fun to type(Weird like that)._

 _Bulma and Chi-Chi relationship rocky, but trying to make it work. Most likely Bulma. Their involvement to his personal life is going to get more "spicy" once he comes back after handling Kuriza._

 _Kuriza, son of Frieza. But what is he doing with_ 'Biggu Gete Sutā'? _Who knows?(_ _hopefully you guys get the jest what it translate. Hint it was apart of Cooler.)_

 _If anyone is curious Tarble age was never said but he's two years younger than Vegeta. Atma full name resemble's her character which is "worried soul" something I felt shown. Speaking more on the Tarble subject, instead of King Vegeta sending him to a weak planet due to him being weak, instead he sent him on a planet where he can become a threat, he's plan B if Vegeta failed to avenge their race._

 _One more thing before I sign out. I'm contemplating doing 3-4k instead of expanding 7-10k merely off pace. Either way I figure something out and hope you guys continue enjoying and reading, this truly means a lot._

 _With that folks, Sushi-sama...OUT!_


End file.
